The End is Only the Beginning
by Wickid Jennie
Summary: What happens when they defeat Naraku, but the Jewel falls into the wrong hands? First InuYasha fic, written back in 2005. Rated for violence, language, and adult content in later chapters. R
1. In The End

In the End...

They had Naraku surrounded. It was now or never. The plan had to work.

"InuYasha!" Kagome screamed as he was once again bombarded by Naraku's attacks.

"Feh. You think that's going to stop me?" InuYasha picked himself up off the ground and positioned the Tetsusaiga to attack. "Kagome! Shoot me with one of your arrows!"

Kagome looked at him, confused. "But, InuYasha-"

"Just do it!"

'I just have to trust him.' With speed that only comes from an expert, Kagome fitted an arrow and aimed it at InuYasha. Naraku turned towards the girl and sent his tentacles to stab her.

"Oh, no you don't! Hiraikotsu!" Sango, from atop Kirara, threw her boomerang bone and severed the limbs. "Miroku, now!"

Before Naraku could recall his lost extremities, the young monk sucked them into his Wind Tunnel.

"Kagome!"

At InuYasha's call, Kagome sent her arrow flying. At that same instant, InuYasha used the Wind Scar.

"Pathetic. You never learn, hanyou." Naraku enveloped himself in a shield and absorbed both attacks. "don't you remember what happened at Mt. Hakurai? I can send your attack back at you, tenfold!" The shield began a whirlpool effect as he readied his attack. "Die, InuYasha!"

"He played right into our trap!" InuYasha grinned confidently. "Everyone get ready!"

Miroku moved beside Sango, who held her boomerang bone up as a shield. Shippo, along with chibi Kirara, ran behind some large boulders. Kagome refitted an arrow and waited for the perfect moment.

With a surge of demonic energy, Naraku unleashed his assault.

"Idiot." InuYasha laughed to himself. "Backlash Wave!" With a mighty swing of the Tetsusaiga, he repelled the attack back at Naraku.

"Do you think me a fool?" Naraku hissed as he wrapped Kagome in demonic energy. "I'll use your new woman as my shield!" Kagome, arms pinned at her side, struggled to free herself. It was useless. She was pulled between Naraku and the Backlash Wave.

"No! KAGOME!" InuYasha looked helplessly as the attack drew closer.

"Dance of Blades." The powerful wind severed the demonic hold on Kagome and she fell just as the wave hit. She landed hard on the ground and didn't move.

Shocked by the betrayal, Naraku looked behind him. "Kagura, you dare?"

The wind sorceress snapped her fan closed. "I have my freedom." She turned to leave.

Naraku, with his body disintegrating, pulled out her heart and squeezed until it exploded. Kagura fell, a hole in her chest where the heart should be.

"Have your precious freedom, in death." Naraku began pulling his body back together.

"Not this time, you monster!" Kagome lifted herself to her feet. She seemed to shake as she aimed her arrow at his spider scar.

'Kikyo, lend me your power so we can defeat him' A blue aura radiated around her. Sensing someone beside her, Kagome opened her eyes and saw Kikyo's spirit.

"Kikyo," InuYasha breathed.

"We shall end this now." Kikyo joined her kehai into Kagome's body. The two priestesses let the arrow fly. Naraku was struck through his scar, and was no more.

Deep in the forest, Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin watched as Kohaku's pupils dilated. He gave out a chocked breath and collapsed to the ground.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin began, "can you save him?"

"This boy tried to kill you. You wish me to give him mercy?"

Rin looked down, thoughtful. "It wasn't him. If he had wanted to really kill me, I would be dead."

"Very well." Sesshomaru unsheathed the Tenseiga. He sliced down the messenger demons with a graceful swing of the mighty sword.

"What? Where am I?" Kohaku opened his eyes and sat up. "Ow! That hurt!" He exclaimed as Sesshomaru pulled the Shikon Shard from his back.

"You no longer need this." He dropped the jewel into the boys lap. "Give this to your sister as proof of your freedom."

Sesshomaru turned to leave. "Come, Rin."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin stood and ran after the demon. "Bye, Kohaku!"

Kohaku held the shard in his hand. "Sister..."

"Is it over?" Sango asked pensively. "Is he really gone?"

Miroku stepped forward. "There's one way to find out." He slowly pulled the rosary from his hand. 'Please Buddha.' Miroku opened his hand, and felt nothing. No rushing wind. No pain of the vast abyss. Not quite believing it, he turned his palm and stared. Smooth, uninterrupted skin greeted his sight.

"Sango, look! Sango!" He turned excitedly to the young woman. "I'm no longer cursed! My family has been redeemed!" As he gazed at her, he saw her eyes shine with tears.

"Oh, Miroku!" Sango threw her arms around his neck. Miroku, startled at first, wrapped his arms around her as well.

"Well, that's a first," Shippo said slyly, coming out from behind the rocks. Kirara mewed in agreement.

Sango, realizing the intimacy of the embrace, pushed Miroku away, blushing. "I-I'm sorry. I was just so happy for you. I don't know what came over me."

"it's quite alright, dear Sango." Miroku said with a mischievous smile. "After all, it's only natural to have these feelings, given our great victory." He positioned his hand to caress her rump.

SMACK!

"I need to see what happened to Kohaku." Sango looked down. "I'm worried about him. When we left him with Sesshomaru, he said he'd look after him, if only for Rin's sake. And, now that Naraku's dead..."

"We understand," Miroku started, rubbing his red cheek. "Come back to the village when you find him."

Kirara let out a roar as she transformed. She and Sango flew to the south.

"We should be heading out, too. Don't you agree, InuYasha?"

InuYasha was staring at Kagome. Her body was still enveloped in the blue light. As she walked towards him, he realized that Kikyo had not left her.

"K-Kagome?" InuYasha took a tentative stop forward.

"Kagome is being suppressed by my spirit." Kagome spoke, but it was Kikyo's voice. "InuYasha, using this body, we can be together, just like we wanted." She reached out her hand and touched his face.

"Kikyo," InuYasha paused, not sure how to continue. 'How do I ask her to die again?'

"You've got to let go. Our time passed. Leave Kagome's body and rest in peace."

"I see." Kikyo pulled her hand back. "You've chosen her over me. Why, InuYasha? Is she more precious to you than I am? I died for you!"

"I'm sorry, Kikyo. If I had just trusted you 50 years ago, you wouldn't have died. Forgive me." He hung his head in shame.

"InuYasha, you once said that your life was mine. Are you now telling me that you'd rather be with her?"

"I loved you, Kikyo. Nothing will ever change that. But, Kagome-" InuYasha sighed. "Kagome is with me now. I want her by my side. I... I love her!"

At his exclamation, Kagome's soul fought to regain control. Kikyo was expelled, her blue aura shooting up into the sky. Kagome's features softened, and she smiled.

"InuYasha..." Kagome said softly before collapsing.

"Kagome!" InuYasha shouted in anguish.

"InuYasha, how is she?" Miroku and Shippo ran to his side. "We must get her back to Kaede." Miroku looked around. "Now where is that cowardly Hachi? Hachi, come out! We need you!"

The raccoon demon stepped out of his hiding place. "Yes, Lord Miroku?"

"We need a ride to the village. Kagome needs to be treated."

"Yes, master."

"Shippo, go and grab the Shikon Jewel from Naraku's remains."

The young fox pouted. "Why me? I'm just a little kid. Why don't you do it?"

"As a human, I can't get near that miasma Naraku left behind. With Lady Kagome unconscious, you're our best bet. We can't just leave it here for any random demon to find it. Now go!"

Shippo walked away, grumbling to himself. "Why do I always get the hard jobs? I'm just a kid..."

"Don't worry about Lady Kagome," Miroku assured the half-demon once they were off. "I'm sure all she needs is rest."

'I hope so. Kagome, I can't lose you.'


	2. The Tainted Jewel

The Tainted Jewel

Kaede came running out as the group landed. "InuYasha! What has happened? I no longer sense the demonic aura that was suppressing the area."

"We'll talk about that later, old woman. Now, help me with Kagome!" He entered the small hut and laid Kagome on a mat by the fire.

"What of ye, InuYasha? Ye wounds need attending to."

"What are you spouting off about, hag?" InuYasha looked down and realized he was heavily bleeding from his chest, arms and thighs. "They'll heal. But what of Kagome?" His irritation was rising with the elder priestess.

"She be exhausted, 'tis all. Now, sit ye down so I can tend ye wounds."

As InuYasha complied to her request, he breathed a sigh of relief.

Kaede, while dressing his chest, asked the question that was weighing on her heart. "What of Kikyo? My elder sister... be she...?"

"She tried to possess Kagome's body. Kagome repelled her spirit and -" InuYasha's voice dropped to a whisper. "I couldn't save her. I'm sorry."

"She did not belong of this world. Trouble not ye heart. She is in peace." Kaede looked up sharply, sensing something. "InuYasha, what of the Shikon Jewel?"

'The jewel? Didn't Shippo -?'

As if on cue, Miroku came running into the hut. "InuYasha! We need your help! Something has happened to Shippo. I think he's become possessed!"

"Old woman, stay here and protect Kagome." InuYasha stood and reached for the Tetsasaiga. "Let's go, monk."

"Can you fight, InuYasha?" Miroku looked concerned as they entered the village square. "Your wounds from Naraku look quite sever, and they haven't healed yet."

"Feh. These are nothing. Now tell me what's going on. Wait," InuYasha sniffed the air. "What's that stench? It reeks of that bastard Naraku! But, we just killed him!"

"I know, that's what I was trying to tell you." Miroku stopped on a grassy hill, holding his shakujou defensively. "Look down there."

InuYasha peered down into the valley, and laughed. Shippo was in a group of children, and it looked like he was being picked on. "You took me away from Kagome to watch Shippo get teased? Honestly, Miroku, do you really -" InuYasha stopped short as Shippo let off a Fox Fire that pushed the group back 10 feet. "What the hell?"

"I believe our little Shippo was possessed by the remnants of Naraku's spirit inside the Shikon Jewel." Miroku began. "In any case, it is our duty to stop - hey!"

"Why are you just standing there babbling?" InuYasha called as he ran down the hill. "We gotta stop him and get the jewel back!"

As InuYasha ran towards his friend, his thoughts were troubled. 'How do we get that jewel back without hurting Shippo? Kagome, we need you!'

**A/N: **Ok guys, I'll be adding up all the chapters here pretty quickly. But someone, please, review it! Even if it's criticism. I wrote this 3 years ago. haha


	3. Comings and Goings

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, yeah, I don't own InuYasha. -sniff- Why must you hurt me so?

Comings and Goings

Sango, atop Kirara, rode as fast as she could through the forest. It seemed that every minor demon in the area came out of hiding to attack her.

"Hiraikotsu!" she yelled as her boomerang bone slices through a particularly ugly centipede demon. "It would seem as though the weaker demons are trying to establish dominance with Naraku gone." Kirara roared in agreement. The exterminator's thoughts traveled to her brother. 'Kohaku, please be safe.'

Kohaku wandered aimlessly through the trees. Every so often, a painful memory would threaten to come to the surface. Leaning against a nearby oak, he suppressed another.

"Not yet," Kohaku said breathlessly, sweat springing to his forehead. "I need to find that lady first - my sister." The young man looked down at the jewel shard in his hand. His stomach lurched and he was tempted to throw the cursed thing away. He paused, hand poised in the air.

'No,' he thought, putting it back into his pocket. 'I have to give this to Sango.' He started walking again, letting his subconscious lead him.

InuYasha and Miroku had their hands full. The gang of children who attacked Shippo was long gone, off nursing their wounds, and the kit seemed bored. Given his natural mischievous nature mixed with the power of the almost-complete Shikon Jewel, it could only mean trouble.

"InuYasha, we must get that away from him," Miroku stated, his nerves already on edge. "However, if either of us touches it, we might become possessed as well. We need the purifying power of Lady Kagome."

"Feh. We just have to go down there and show the runt who's the boss." InuYasha cracked his knuckles and headed towards Shippo.

"InuYasha, wait!" But Miroku's warning went unheeded. "Sigh, I better go after him." The monk drudged behind the half-demon.

"Hey Shippo!" InuYasha called out. "Get over here!"

The kitsune turned and laughed maniacally, sending a slight shiver down Miroku's spine. InuYasha simply smiled and cracked his knuckles again.

"InuYasha, you wouldn't hurt your little friend, now would you?" Shippo's voice came out laced with evil.

"Just give me the jewel, runt," InuYasha demanded as he stuck out his hand.

"You mean this jewel?" Shippo began tossing the Shikon Jewel from hand to hand, bouncing it off his toes. "I don't think so, half-breed."

InuYasha growled viciously and took a menacing step forward. Miroku laid a calming hand on his shoulder to restrain him. "Did you feel that, InuYasha? His demonic aura just rose considerably."

"Yeah, I felt it. That's why we need to get that thing away from him no before he -"

At that moment, Shippo threw the jewel into the air and caught it in his mouth. "Shippo, no!"

But it was too late. Shippo swallowed the jewel in a single gulp, an began to chuckle.

"InuYasha, did you really think that I, Naraku, would give up so easily? The kitsune's life is mine, as will be yours and all of your friends." He threw his head back, laughing maniacally.

"Ahhh!" Miroku fell to the ground, holding his right hand. The familiar sensation of wind ripped through his palm as his Wind Tunnel was reopened, as big as ever.

"You slimy bastard!" InuYasha yelled. "Hiding behind an innocent kid, reopening Miroku's curse; why can't you just stay dead?" He ran forward, unsheathing the Tetsusaiga.

"you still don't get it, do you half-breed?" Shippo-Naraku rose into the air, a wall of Fox Fire shielding him. "You can't hurt me. If you attack, the fox dies, not me. I exist in the Jewel. It has been saturated with my aura, my very essence lives through it. You will never win." With that, he disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Where are you, Naraku?" InuYasha looked desperately around. "Shippo!"

"It seems that the jewel is still strengthening his powers." Miroku walked up beside InuYasha, his hand covered with the rosary once more. "And with Naraku possessing him, who knows what havoc he'll cause."

"We need to get back and tell Kaede what happened." InuYasha sheathed the mighty fang, and began walking towards the little hut.

"What? What was that?" Sango stopped, feeling a sudden increase in demonic energy. "That came from the village. It felt like...Naraku?" Sango's heart was torn between looking for her brother and checking on her friends. "Miroku-?" Her heart plummeted as she thought of the young monk. "Forgive me, brother." She turned Kirara around and headed back to the village.

A/N: Sorry for getting this one up so late. My youngest is sick. :( I'll try to have the next chapter up earlier tomorrow.


	4. And They're OffAgain

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, Kagome, or any of them. Only the demented plotlines my maniacal little mind can come up with.

* * *

And They're Off... Again

InuYasha entered the hut to find Kagome sitting on her bed roll, drinking some tea Kaede offered her. She looked pale, but the color was slowly coming back to her cheeks.

"Kagome!" InuYasha rushed to her side. He put his hand up to her forehead, as if to feel her temperature. "Are you alright? How do you feel?"

"InuYasha?" Kagome looked at him, surprised by his gentleness and concern. Kaede and Miroku, too, looked at him in astonishment.

Realizing they had an audience, InuYasha stood up, thrust his hands into the sleeves of his haori, and regained his usual gruffness. "Feh." He looked away from her. "I was only asking cause we need your priestess powers. Shippo's gotten himself into some trouble."

'Did I imagine him saying he loved me earlier? If so, why is he blushing?' Kagome smiled to herself and decided to ponder that later.

"You said Shippo was in trouble. Is the local gang picking on him again?" The young woman was fond of the kit, though he had a habit of getting into fights.

InuYasha and Miroku exchanged a worried glance. "You might say that," Miroku started. "It seems our little Shippo has been possessed by Naraku through the Shikon Jewel."

"What?" Kagome dropped her cup. "How did this happen? Didn't you try and take it away from him?"

"Of course we did," InuYasha growled, irritated. "He swallowed it before we could get it back."

"That would explain what I just saw."

Everyone turned and saw Sango standing in the doorway, Hiraikotsu in hand. She looked tired, but alert.

Miroku stood up, eyes wide. "Sango! You're back already?" He looked behind her, curious. "Where's Kohaku? Didn't he come back with you?" His left hand reached out to caress her butt.

KRACKKK!

"He never learns," InuYasha muttered as Kagome giggled.

"I was still looking for him when I felt a surge in demonic energy. I hate to say it, but it felt like..." Sango's voice trailed off as she saw the rosary on Miroku's hand. "...Naraku." The last word came out as barely a whisper.

"I see." Miroku grew serious. "But, you mentioned seeing something. What was it, Sango?"

"Yes, as I was coming out of the forest, I thought I saw Shippo running from the village. However, he looked - different. More like a fox, but still demon-like."

"Then the jewel is already absorbing into his body. We need to help him." Kagome grunted as she tried to stand.

"Lady Kagome, ye should rest more." Kaede rose to help steady her, giving off some grunts of her own.

"Really, I'm fine. We need to find Shippo before he's completely taken over by Naraku." The young priestess picked up her bow and used it as a walking stick.

InuYasha glared and walked over to her. "You're just going to slow us down in your condition."

"But, InuYasha!" She started to protest.

"Be reasonable. We need her powers to save Shippo." Miroku argued back.

"Let me finish, will ya?" He barked at them. "You'll slow us down if you walk. You'll need to ride on my back." He turned his head and blushed again.

Sango leaned over to Miroku, eyes wide, and whispered, "Did you see that?"

"Indeed I did. He's been acting strangely."

"Do you think it has to do with his telling Kagome that he loved her and expelling Kikyo?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO BABBLING ABOUT OVER THERE?" InuYasha yelled, looking beet red. Kagome stood silently behind him, color staining her cheeks as well.

"Ye best be off to help the young kitsune." Kaede shooed them out of her hut. "Kagome, ye may find this helpful." The old woman handed her a small pouch on a chain. "It will stun the body, but only a short time."

"Thank you, Kaede."

"Let's go." InuYasha bent over slightly and helped her onto his back. Kagome waved goodbye as Sango and Miroku jumped onto the transformed Kirara. The group headed out once more to fight their biggest enemy and smallest friend.

* * *

A/N: Short chapter, I know. If I get time, I'll try to post the next chapter tonight as well. It's not that long, but trying to type all this with a sick 3 year old isn't easy. :(

Special thanks to MorningStar101 for commenting and loving my story! You completely make my day! 3


	5. Confrontation and the New Moon

Disclaimer: blah blah, don't own InuYasha. Stop rubbing it in, will ya?

* * *

Confrontation and the New Moon

It wasn't hard to follow Shippo. All they had to do was follow the path of destructive mischief along the countryside. Every so often, they passed a bewildered villager who made claims of a young kitsune playing mean tricks or stealing things. What was even more disturbing was that the descriptions of the attacks grew more and more violent with each traveler until -

"InuYasha! Look down there!" Kagome pointed to a young man who looked badly beaten. "You don't suppose-?"

"We better find out." InuYasha yelled over his shoulder, "Hey Miroku, Sango! We're stopping!"

InuYasha jumped out of the tree and landed next to the man. He looked no older than they were. At seeing InuYash'a ears and claws, the villager's eyes grew wide and he began to tremble.

"No, not another demon! Stay back! Please, spare me! that kitsune took all I have." He groveled before the hanyou, begging for mercy.

"Feh. Will you get up and act like a man?" InuYasha put Kagome down and crossed his arms. "I'm not gonna hurt ya, okay? Coward."

"InuYasha, be nice! Can't you see the poor guy's hurt?" Kagome knelt beside him to inspect his wounds. 'He might be cute, if it weren't for all the cuts and bruises.'

"Let me look at your injuries, sir. Maybe I can do something to help. Miroku!" She was glad she had made the monk bring her backpack along. "I need my medicine kit out of my bag." He dragged the heavy yellow pack over to her and took out the first-aid kit.

"Thank you, my lady. Surely you must be a goddess in disguise, given your beauty and gentleness." He flashed Kagome a smile, which quickly turned to pain as she applied an alcohol wipe to a cut on his arm. The priestess just smiled at the compliment. Once she had finished bandaging him up, the young man clasped Kagome's hands and stared deeply into her eyes. "My name is Kaiou Tonma. Please, allow me to repay you for your ministrations. I will be your loyal follower for as long as you desire."

Kagome's smile faded slightly. 'Oh great. Another Koga. How do I get rid of this one?'

InuYasha, growling deeply, stepped forward to pull Kagome away from him. "Hands off, will ya? Just tell us what happened and we'll be on our way. Kagome doesn't need you hanging all over her to protect her. She has me."

"I-InuYasha?" Kagome stuttered, blushing.

"What?" He looked down and realized that he was holding her against himself, his arm around her waist. InuYasha quickly let go of her and blushed himself.

"I see, you two are together." Tonma sighed dejectedly.

"No no! It's not like that!" InuYasha waved his hands and pushed Kagome away. "I just protect her, that's all."

'At least he didn't call me his jewel detector again,' Kagome though, irritated.

"Right," Tonma didn't seem convinced. "Anyway, a young fox demon came upon me and asked if I had ever seen a kitsune like him before. When I said I hadn't, he multiplied himself until there were six of him, said 'Well, now you have', and began to beat me. I had heard that fox magic was all illusion, but they were quite real." He unconsciously rubbed the sensitive skin under his black eye. "After he stopped, he took my belongings and disappeared in a puff of purple smoke."

"I see." Kagome looked thoughtful. "Sango, can you and Kirara take Kaiou-san to the nearest village to have his wounds properly treated?"

As Sango approached Tonma, his face lit up. "Another beautiful angel to guide me in my hour of need! The gods are smiling on me, surely!" He clasped Sango's hand as he had just done with Kagome.

"I think I'll go with them to protect Sango," Miroku said, his staff clanking with each step.

"Great, now I have two of them to fight off," the demon-slayer muttered as she helped Tonma over to Kirara.

"InuYasha, you and Lady Kagome should continue looking for Shippo in our absence. We will follow after you when we can." Miroku jumped on Kirara's back behind Sango, sandwiching her between the two men. Kagome gave her a half-hearted smile and wished her luck.

InuYasha looked at Kagome curiously. "Why does Sango need luck? She's just going to a village."

"Between that lech and that flirt, she needs more than just luck. It's a good thing she has her boomerang bone!" Kagome giggled at her own comment.

InuYasha just shrugged and helped Kagome back onto his back. "We better get going. It's getting late, and you know what tonight is."

'The new moon! InuYasha's going to lose his demon powers at sunset. We better hurry to Shippo.'

"It's going to be harder to track him; I'm already losing my sense of smell." InuYasha looked towards the sky. The sun was low on the mountain range.

"We'll do what we can. I believe in you, InuYasha." Kagome laid her head against his shoulder and sighed.

"What's wrong? You still tired?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

About two villages away, Naraku was having fun messing with the local villagers.

'Hehehe. I can get away with almost anything in this body! Nobody would suspect a young kitsune of being this powerful! Now, what havoc can I cause now?'

Naraku spotted a group of young girls playing near a river. They were completely oblivious to the impending danger. "Hello girls. Care to see a few magic tricks?

The girls looked up and giggled. One, the older of them, stepped forward to speak with the 'fox'.

"We know that fox magic is all illusion. How do you plan on impressing us?"

Naraku smirked evilly. 'Let's see how well this giant top trick would work on these lovely young things.'

Just as he was about to throw the toy at them, he felt some resistance in his arm.

'I'm not going to let you hurt these girls, you big bully!' Shippo's voice rang out in his mind. 'I'm going to fight you. This is my body! Get out!'

"Quiet runt. This body is mine now." Naraku struggled to free the arm from the boy's control.

"Let's get out of here. He acting weird and talking to himself." The girl's agreed with the oldest and started heading towards the village.

"Come back here, you little wenches!" Naraku regained mobility, and started after them.

"Oh no you don't!" At that moment, InuYasha jumped down between Naraku and the girls.

"Get back to the village, girls! Run!" Kagome warned them as she climbed off InuYasha's back.

"InuYasha, you never give up, do you?" Naraku gave out a chuckle. "It's too late; the jewel is almost completely absorbed into my body." As he spoke, his body grew, proving his claim.

"Kagome, get back." InuYasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga and prepared to attack.

"You can't! That's Shippo! If you kill Naraku, you'll kill him, too!" Kagome ran to his side and put her hand over the sword.

"InuYasha," Naraku called in a sing-song voice. "Take a good look at your sword."

InuYasha looked down, and realized that the fang did not transform. He now had no protection from Naraku's attacks.

"Since you interrupted my game with those girls, I think I'll try out my new toy on you." Naraku took out the top once more, tossing it from hand to hand.

"Kagome, I won't say it again. GET BACK!"

"I'm not going to leave you vulnerable and alone, InuYasha. We're in this together, no matter what."


	6. Showdown in Feudal Japan

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to keep saying it? I don't own InuYasha.**

* * *

Showdown in Feudal Japan

A slight breeze rustled the leaves around them and the grass under their feet, but neither demon nor hanyou noticed. Kagome unconsciously brushed her bangs away from her eyes as she stared at the two.

'It would be fun,' she thought to herself, 'if it wasn't so serious. InuYasha and Shippo facing off at sunset...just like those American Western movies.'

Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts as the fight began. Normally, InuYasha would have no problem beating the young fox, but now Naraku-Shippo was blocking all of his moves. What's more, InuYasha was struggling to parry Naraku's attacks.

"Fox fire!" InuYasha dodged just in time as the blue flames singed his hair. The hanyou jumped into the air and swung Tetsusaiga over his head.

"You're slowing down, InuYasha." Naraku turned and sliced through his haori with his claws. As they connected with his skin, InuYasha winced in pain. He collapsed to the dirt, clutching his chest. He felt blood warming his hand and drip down his stomach. "So, this kitsune's thoughts are correct. You do lose your demon powers the night of no moon."

InuYasha looked up, startled. 'He knows? Of course, he is existing in Shippo's mind. He must know everything that Shippo thinks. Now how do I stop him?'

"InuYasha!" Kagome ran to his side and put her arm around his shoulders. "You can't fight him like this! We need to get out of here."

"Moron, I already told you to leave." He stood up and prepared to attack again. "I have to stay and fight. As long as there's a chance to save Shippo, I have to try. Kagome," he turned to look at her. "Can you still see the Shikon Jewel?"

Kagome focused on Naraku's form. "Yes, it's in his stomach. It hasn't fully absorbed yet. But you need to hurry, InuYasha. It's almost completely tainted."

Naraku's eyes narrowed on the young woman. She still had her bow and arrows with her, and it filled him with hatred and revenge.

"Woman, you're the reason I lost my body! You will not take this one from me as well." He threw the toy top at Kagome, which grew until it was about six feet tall. Kagome stood, frozen to the spot from fear.

"No! Kagome!" InuYasha pushed her out of the way, only to be hit with the top on his back. With an anguished cry, he fell to the ground under the spinning "toy."

To her immense horror, Kagome saw that this was no mere illusion of fox magic. It ripped easily through the Fire Rat robe, and began tearing at his skin, spilling blood everywhere.

'I have to do something!' Kagome fitted an arrow into her bow and shot it almost before she finished the thought. The sacred arrow hit the top, shattering it into a hundred small pieces that fell around them.

"You're next, Naraku." Kagome pointed another arrow at his heart. "Leave Shippo's body, or die. It's your choice."

"You wouldn't hit me and risk killing your young friend, now would you? No, you have too much emotion in that human heart of yours." Kagome faltered a moment, lowering her bow slightly.

In her second of indecision, Naraku used Shippo's youki to reanimate the broken pieces and transform them into smaller tops. The small army of deadly toys flung towards the priestess and the unconscious hanyou. Kagome grabbed the Tetsusaiga, swinging it wildly like a baseball bat. Though she was able to knock a few away, many got through and began cutting her. With disturbing precision, they lacerated her forearms, face, and legs. Each pass seemed aimed at disabling her defenses.

Just when it seemed as though she was going to be overwhelmed, Shippo's consciousness broke through. He quickly destroyed the tops and began to weep.

"Please, Kagome! Grab the jewel. I can't hold him forever. If he takes control again, there will be nothing I can do!"

'Hold! That's right; I still have that pouch from Kaede. If I could just get it to him in time.'  
"Shippo! Just try to hang on a minute longer!" Kagome reached into her pocket and pulled out the sachet. Weakened by her injuries, the priestess struggled over to her friend. "Almost there; just a second more -."

The kitsune was fighting desperately to stay in control. His body was covered in sweat and it felt as though his head would split open. Shippo's heart was strong, but he was no match for the combined manipulation of Naraku and the corrupt jewel. Just as Kagome reached over to touch her friend, Naraku regained dominance and punched her hard in the stomach. She crumbled under the pain, and dropped the enchanted pouch.

"Die, wench." Naraku's claws grew like daggers, and he closed in for the kill.

"Ka – go – me…" InuYasha crawled along the ground trying to reach her.

"Still alive, half-breed? I'll finish you after I'm done with your wench. Maybe we'll have some fun, first. After all, you are Kikyo's reincarnation." Naraku's countenance changed as he stood over Kagome. An evil smile spread across his mouth as he kicked her on to her back. While she was still vulnerable, he cut open the front of her shirt to expose her bra underneath.

"No!" One of Kagome's hands flew up to cover herself as the other searched the ground around her for a weapon. Hope surged through her as her fingers closed over a jagged rock.

'It's not Shippo! It may look like him, but It's Naraku.' She chanted that over in her mind. Her hand pushed forward, catching Naraku by surprise. the rock connected with his left temple, drawing a stream of blood.

"That won't work," he said, grabbing her wrist and twisting painfully. "You'll have to try harder than that." Using his free hand, he grabbed fistful of her hair and tugged hard. With her head and arm pulled back, her chest stuck out prominently. Naraku bit her breast, staining her white lace bra with blood. The young woman cried out in pain and terror.

"Leave - her - alone-!"

The demon looked up from his new plaything. "You're so pathetic, you worthless dog! You can't even save yourself. You let Kikyo die, how many times now? Are we up to three already? Because of your stupidity, this kitsune was possessed, and now you'll watch me rape and murder your new woman. How does it feel to be so utterly helpless and useless?"

At that moment, the sun set and InuYasha transformed into his human state. With a chocked breath, his pupils dilated and he collapsed.

"INUYASHA! NOOO!" Kagome fought frantically against Naraku, kicking and punching wildly. One foot landed in the most strategic of spots. Naraku doubled over for a moment, then lifted his head, eyes flashing.

"Why you stupid, stupid bitch!" Naraku slapped her across the face, sending her sprawling. "I was considering being gentle, but now..." He ripped at her skirt, shredding it to pieces. As he was about to advance on her, he was knocked down by a giant boomerang.

"Kagome! InuYasha!" Sango called out as her Hiraikotsu returned to her hand.

"Hurry! Help InuYasha!" Kagome searched again for her packet, finding it about two feet from her. Summoning the last of her strength, she lounged for the sachet and threw it at Naraku.

"What? I can't - move!" Naraku struggled under the spell, but it was no use. Kagome walked over to him and saw the jewel still in his stomach. She still had a chance!

"Shippo, be strong. This might hurt some." Kagome, using the Tetsusaiga, cut a small opening and grabbed the Shikon Jewel.

"Damn you, wench!" Naraku's voice faded as she held the jewel in her hand.

'No wonder Shippo was possessed. The jewel is so corrupt that it's burning my hand!'

"Kagome, What happened here?" Sango came running over to her. "Is it over? I mean, really over this time?"

"I don't know, Sango. We'll have to wait until Shippo wakes up." The women looked to the young fox. The effects of the jewel were slowly wearing off, and he was looking more like his normal self.

"Lady Kagome, here." Miroku handed her his kesa. "Use this to cover up." He turned so Kagome could clothe herself without embarrassment.

"Thank you, Miroku." She wrapped it around herself, crossing it at her neck and tying it like a halter. "How's InuYasha?"

"It doesn't look good. We should get all of you back to Kaede." Miroku picked up the half-demon, surprised at his lightness. Careful of his injuries, he put the young man stomach down on Kirara's back.

Sango, with Shippo in her arms, looked at her fire cat. "She won't be able to carry us all back. Kagome, you take Shippo with you and InuYasha. Kirara can come back for us."

Kagome sat behind InuYasha and held Shippo. "Let's make this as gentle as possible, okay Kirara?" Kirara roared in agreement and set out.

* * *

**A/N:** *GASP* 2 uploads in one day? How is this possible, you may ask. Well, why are you asking? Why not just comment? =D It would make me happy! We're coming close to the end. Two chapters and the epilogue are all that's left now.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: *glares angrily* Do I need to say it again? *glances at the gather crowd of lawyers ready to sue her* Yup, I do. I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

Chapter 7

"Kirara, go faster! InuYasha's pulse is weakening!" Kagome leaned over the young man, fingers at his throat. His breathing was shallow and erratic. Kagome was using the remains of her shirt as a bandage for his back, but it was already soaked with blood.

'The bleeding won't stop! If only I had reacted faster - Please hang on, InuYasha.'

The kitsune in her lap stirred and opened his eyes. "Kagome?" His voice was faint and weak as he reached up his hand to touch her face. "I hurt in my stomach." Her heart soared. Shippo was frail, but alive.

"I'm sorry, Shippo. I had to cut the Shikon Jewel out of you. That was the only way to stop Naraku. I'm sure that Kaede has something to help."

"Thank you." He turned his head away from the young woman and saw his friend's back. "InuYasha? Did - did I do that to him?" Shippo started to tremble. "I did. I remember. I didn't want to, but he made me." His little face turned back to Kagome. Though it was still dark, she could see the pain and regret etched on his features. "He made me hurt you, too. Kagome, I'm so sorry!" The small demon hid his face in his hands and cried.

"Oh, Shippo!" Kagome gathered him closer to her. "It wasn't your fault. Naraku possess you and made you do those things. But don't worry," her voice took on a tone that she hoped sounded confident. "He's gone for good now."

"But, InuYasha...?"

"InuYasha will be fine. He's a half-demon, remember? He's had worse wounds than this. As soon as the sun comes up, he'll be just fine." Her voiced cracked, but Shippo didn't notice. He had fallen asleep in Kagome's arms.

'Poor guy must be exhausted.' She looked up to her love lying in front of her. 'Hurry up and be morning already.'

"Rin, stop."

The young girl stopped chasing fireflies and turned to look at the demon. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

"What is it, milord?" Jaken was grateful for the quiet, but Sesshomaru's manner worried him. "Is there danger?" the kappa imp looked frantically around himself, clutching the Staff of Two Heads.

"Come out, Kohaku." The young man sheepishly came out from behind a tree, a slight blush on his cheeks. "Why were you hiding?" Sesshomaru knew that the boy was harmless since he was freed from Naraku, but he couldn't allow him to sneak around spying on them.

"I, that is, I -," Kohaku stammered, intimidated by the great demon lord. He floundered over his thoughts, and received an irritated growl from the older demon.

"Speak up boy, before my lord tears you a new mouth." Jaken stepped forward, but was given a bonk on the head from Rin.

"Be nice, master Jaken!" The young girl stood before Kohaku, eyes shining. "Did you miss me, Kohaku?"

The boy blushed deeply, grateful for the moonless night. "I didn't know how to find my sister. I thought that I could travel with you, my lord, for awhile." He addressed Sesshomaru, but his eyes never left Rin.

Sesshomaru could hear the boy's heart racing and saw his blush. 'He's not afraid of me,' he mused. 'Rather, he seems to be in love with young Rin. Interesting.'

"We already have one human brat following us around! And you worked for Naraku - that devious bastard! What makes you think a nobody like you could accompany the great Demon Lord of the Western Lands? Why, just for thinking that, I should - OUCH!" Jaken obtained another smack to the head, this time from Sesshomaru. "My Lord?"

"We agreed to keep watch on him while my half-breed brother and his group of misfits slaughtered Naraku. While I would have preferred to tear into that wretch with mine own claws, Rin needed safe keeping and I did not trust this boy." Kohaku lowered his head and began to walk away. "I did not say to leave, boy. Rin, do you wish him to travel with us?"

"Oh yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin broke out into a large smile that seems to light up her whole face.

'I haven't seen her smile like that for anyone but me. Could she have feelings for this whelp as well?' Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched, unnoticed, in amusement. "Very well. Kohaku, you will be in charge of Rin's welfare. You will make sure she eats and is protected." He turned to face the boy, man to man. "Do you understand what I'm telling you? I'm entrusting her to you."

"I understand, my Lord. Thank you for this honor." Rin squealed with joy and took Kohaku's hand in her own.

'Thank goodness.' Jaken allowed himself a smile. 'Now I'm free of that brat.'

"Jaken, you will be in charge of Rin and Kohaku now."

"But, but -!" At Sesshomaru's evil glare, Jaken just sighed. "Yes, milord."

"We must return the shard to InuYasha's wench." Sesshomaru called for Ah-Un and helped Rin up the dragon's back, beckoning for Kohaku to follow.

"Wait for me, my lord! Don't leave me behind!" Jaken grabbed Ah-Un's tail as they took off. Rin leaned her head against Kohaku's should as Sesshomaru looked on.

"Child, were ye successful? Is the kit saved?" Kaede heard their approach and greeted them outside her hut for the third time that day. "My poor nerves can't take much more of this."

"Shippo will be fine, Kaede. But InuYasha is hurt!" Kirara landed and Kagome handed Shippo to the old priestess.

"Tis a small wound. It shall heal fast. Now, for the other one..." Kaede beckoned a few of the village men over to help carry InuYasha. "This is serious."

The all headed inside. The elder woman laid Shippo down on her bedroll and instructed the men to put InuYasha in front of the fire. As they placed him carefully on his stomach, they began to whisper amongst themselves.

"Can you believe how human he looks?"

"I heard that half demons turn human once a month. Must be his time."

"If that's true, are we in danger from other demons?"

"Hush now, all of ye! Ye must not speak of this to another soul, understand? His life depends on it, as does the safety of this village." Kaede silenced the rumor-mongerers and shooed them away. "Now, Kagome, ye should get cleaned up and changed while I tend to InuYasha."

"But, Kaede -," she began to protest, and then stopped. Miroku's kesa was completely caked in blood, and she was covered head to toe in dirt, sweat, and more blood. 'I should clean up. I want to look nice for InuYasha when he wakes up.'

"Koga! Where are we going?" Ginta panted behind his leader.

"Yeah, I mean, InuYasha said that they'd take care of Naraku." Hakkaku struggled to talk as he ran alongside the wolves.

"Stupid mutt-face! I never should have let him talked me into this." Koga thought back to the last time he saw them a few short days ago.

_"I need to avenge my comrades! Naraku's head will be mine!"_

_"Yeah right, you overgrown fleabag. What do you think you can do? He already took your Shikon Shards. You'll just get in the way!"_

_"I'll show you what I can do." Koga flexed his claws and InuYasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga. _

_"Can't you two stop fighting for two minutes?" Kagome stood in between them, her irritation seeping into her voice. _

_"Dog-boy started it!" InuYasha took a step towards the young chieftain, but was abruptly halted by a "Sit!"_

_"Ka-go-me!" InuYasha's muffled voice floated up from the dirt._

_"Listen Koga, I know you want revenge as much as we all do. But," her voice took on a concerned tone, "Naraku stole your shards. And your wounds haven't fully healed. What good would it do for you to die?"_

_Koga's eyes began twinkling and he grasped Kagome's hands. "Is that what you're worried about? Don't fret, Kagome. I won't die and leave you alone. If it's your wish for me to stay behind, I'll honor it."_

_InuYasha growled as the spell began to wear off._

_"Gotta go, Kagome." He released her hands and turned away. "Hey runt! You better protect my mate. But don't you dare touch her!"_

_"_Your_ mate? Why you scrawny, mangy -!" InuYasha stood, but Koga was gone. _

Koga growled at the memory. "Kagome's been hurt. I can smell her blood and fear. But even worse, I smell death around them."

"What did he say, Ginta?"

"Who knows. Even without his shards, he sure is fast!"


	8. The Final Goodbye

Disclaimer: I own a lot of things. InuYasha is not one of them. -sigh-

* * *

The Final Goodbye

"Is that better, Shippo?" Kagome finished bandaging the kit's wound.

"Yeah, but now I'm sleepy." He rubbed his eyes and yawned, emphasizing his words.

"That's the medicine I gave you. It'll help you sleep until you heal." The young woman patted the kitsune's head, his hair an unruly mess.

Shippo looked up at Kagome through half-open eyes. "You look funny in that outfit," he said with another big yawn.

"Funny?" She looked down at the robe she wore.

"Yeah, like Kikyo..." his voice faded as the boy fell asleep.

'I wonder if InuYasha still thinks I look like her.' She thought back on all they had been through since her fifteenth birthday. All the fights they'd been through, with demons and with each other. But no matter what, he was always there when she needed him. Kagome stole a quick glance over at him as Kaede bent over him, applying some ointment to his wounds.

"How's he doing?" Kagome knelt down on his other side and held his hand. Kaede just shook her head, unable to utter the words out loud.

Hearing movement outside, the priestesses went to investigate. As they exited the hut, they saw Sango slap Miroku with a resounding CRACK!

"Hentai!" She stomped away from him as Kirara landed.

"Oh, but my dear Sango, this is a joyous day once again!" Miroku pleaded his case, rubbing his red cheek.

"Wind Tunnel or no Wind Tunnel, keep your hands to yourself!" The slayer turned to Kagome. "How are they?"

Kagome quickly filled them in on everything as Kaede went back inside her home.

"We should head on in to check on InuYasha as well." Sango began walking towards the hut, and then noticed Kagome wasn't moving. "What's wrong, Kagome?"

"I sense a Shikon Shard approaching."

"The only shard left was the one in Kohaku's back!" Sango rushed back out to stand by her friend. "Which way, Kagome?" The older girl looked all around her, but didn't see anything.

"Up there." Kagome pointed towards the northern horizon. Within seconds, the girl's were pushed over by the force with which Ah-Un landed.

"Sesshomaru!"

"Where's Kohaku?" Sango began to panic. "Where's my brother, Sesshomaru?" Her voice had a deadly sound to it. "If you've hurt him, I swear on my father's grave -"

"I'm here, sister." Kohaku climbed down and stood before her. "I have the shard for you." He held the pink gem in his hand.

"Kohaku!" Sango began to sob as she threw herself at him. "My sweet little brother! Are you really you again?" She put her hands up to his face and looked intently at him.

The young man blushed at the woman. "I'm free of Naraku's hold, thanks to Lord Sesshomaru."

"The boy wishes to travel with us." Sesshomaru informed them. It sounded more like a command than a request. Sango hugged her brother tighter and glared at the dog demon.

"No! I just got him back! Kohaku, surely you'd like to remain with me?"

"Sister, I -," Kohaku's gaze fell on Rin. Her sweet smile reassured him, and he squared his shoulders before speaking. "I am Rin's protector now. I must be where she is."

"You've grown so much," Sango whispered in awe.

"This can be discussed further at another time. For now, where is InuYasha?" Sango and Kagome exchanged a worried glance.

"I don't think that's such a good idea right now," Kagome began. 'I can't let him see InuYasha like this. What if he tried to fight him again?'

"I will keep to the pact we made three days ago when you left the boy in my care. I will not harm my half-brother." Sesshomaru strode up to the door. "I know he is human and that he is dying. I can smell it." With that, he pushed through the door with the women on his heels.

"Sesshomaru -!"

"It's okay, Kagome. Leave him be.: InuYasha's voice greeted their ears.

"InuYasha!" Kagome pushed past the larger demon and ran to his side. "You're still weak, you shouldn't be talking."

Sesshomaru sniffed softly and spoke. "InuYasha. You won't make it to morning."

Kagome glared at him. "How dare you? I won't let you talk that way to him! He's going to be fine. He has to be." Emotion strained her voice as tears threatened to fall.

"Kagome," InuYasha turned and sat up, laying his hand on hers. "I want you to have the Tetsusaiga."

"NO! Stop talking like that! It will be morning soon -."

"Feh, not soon enough." He turned to the others. "Miroku, lay off the womanizing and marry Sango already. And tell that mangy wolf Koga to keep his filthy hands off My Kagome." He tried to laugh, but started coughing and fell back in pain.

"InuYasha," Kagome sniffed back her tears, not wanting to believe what was happening.

"I will find a way back to you, Kagome. I - I love you."

The girl's tears flowed unchecked down her face. "I love you, too." She leaned down and kissed him softly. His hand reached up to wipe away the tears.

"I'll find a way back to you, I swear it.." His eyes closed and his hand went limp.

"InuYasha? INUYASHA!" Kagome held him and sobbed.

The others stood around them, silently grieving in their own way. Tears adorned all faces save for Jaken and Sesshomaru. Shippo has woken during the ruckus, and crawled himself into Kagome's lap, crying and hiccupping.

"Tensaiga!" Kagome looked up sharply and turned to the demon lord. "Sesshomaru, please save him! Bring him back to me!: She pulled at his hakama desperately.

"If it were possible, I would have. Tensaiga will not react. His soul has already moved on." He choked on his words.

"Already -? There must be something we can do." She pulled the jewel out of her pocket. "Maybe if I use this! Sango, give me the last piece!"

"Child," Kaede stepped forward. "It won't work. Let him go."

There was a rustle at the door as Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku entered the already crowed hut. Koga looked around, ready for a fight until he saw InuYasha's lifeless form.

"What happened?" Koga took a step back, unable to grasp what he saw.

"Koga, InuYasha is - he..." Kagome ran out of the hut, Shippo clinging to her shoulder. Sango pushed past everyone, following her.

"So, he wasn't strong enough after all." Koga barely had a chance to finish the thought when Sesshomaru grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the ground.

"Watch your mouth, wolf," he sneered, then unceremoniously dropped him.

"InuYasha was hurt protecting Lady Kagome. He gave his life for her." Miroku stepped between the two demons. "Naraku is gone, all because of the love they shared for each other."

"We shall have a memorial for him this afternoon. Would that be acceptable, monk?" Sesshomaru's eyes traveled to the half-demon.

'Father, InuYasha is dead. Too late, I understand your words. He indeed was my brother.'

* * *

Miroku preformed a beautiful ceremony. It was quite a gathering; many of the villagers came to pay their respects as well. They buried him at the foot of the God Tree, and Kagome laid his necklace of subterfuge atop the marker while Shippo placed a drawing of InuYasha next to it.

"He truly was a hero. Great as any full demon I know," Koga sais solemnly. They all agreed.

"What will you do now, Kagome?" Sango asked as they sat in front of Kaede's home. Sesshomaru and his group, along with Kohaku, had left, promising to visit the Slayer's Village to help rebuild. Koga and the wolves took their leave soon after.

_"We'll visit the Northern Mountain Tribe first. I'm going to keep my word to Ayame. Kagome, be strong. You always have a place with us."_ Kagome smiled at the thought.

"I'm not sure, Sango. I should head back home with the jewel." She placed her hand on the newly strung necklace she wore. "That way, no one else will be hurt vying for its power." Kagome looked at her friend. "What are you going to do?"

The demon-slayer blushed slightly. "Well, once Miroku and I get married, we're going to visit the graves of his father and grandfather. Then, we'll head back to my village and begin rebuilding."

"Kaede has agreed to look after Shippo, so I guess everything's been taken care of." Her voice sounded conflicted as she held the Tetsusaiga to her heart.

"Kagome," Sango began slowly. "Do you think the well will allow you back through once you leave with the jewel?"

"I don't know. I'm not even sure how or why it works." She looked up and realized that she had been walking to the well. She looked at Sango questioningly.

The older girl shrugged. "You have to do what you feel is right." The two women hugged, weeping silently.

"Tell them goodbye for me. I just can't bear it."

"They'll understand." Sango watched as Kagome descended into the well, and disappeared from their lives. "Goodbye, my friend."


	9. Epilogue

Disclaimer: here we are at the end, and I still don't own InuYasha. I'm feeling the futility of it all.

* * *

Epilogue

Kagome stayed in her room for three days; crying, laughing, remembering and thinking. Her family gave her plenty of space, and Grandpa finally had an honest excuse for her absence.

"She's having heart problems. But once she's better, the doctors say she should be perfectly healthy again." He hung up the phone and muttered, "at least I hope so."

On the fourth day back, Kagome went down to breakfast in her school uniform. She was pale, but had a small smile and some of the light back in her eyes. "Good morning everyone."

"Morning sis!" Sota looked up from his rice. "You gonna be okay now?" Sota had mourned his hero's passing, but knew it was much harder for her. She and InuYasha had been together for so long!

"I will be."

"Kagome," Jii-chan started. "I found something in the back of the shrine that may help you recover." He produced a small shirt box from under the table. "It's been in the family for generations."

"It's not another newt's foot, is it?" Kagome opened the box and gasped. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked to her grandfather.

"What is it, dear?" Her mom stepped forward, ready to reprimand her father-in-law for whatever he had done now.

Kagome gently lifted the item out of the box. In her hands she held a necklace of purple prayer beads and white fangs. It was quite old, but well kept.

"It was InuYasha's subjection beads." She broke out in fresh tears and ran to Jii-chan. "Thank you so much!" She threw her arms around his neck in a quick hug, and just as suddenly was gone.

"Where do you think she's going?" They all shrugged and went back to breakfast.

'I know what to wish! I've got to hurry.' She ran outside and stood before the God Tree. There, stating at the spot where she first met InuYasha all that time ago, she silently prayed her wish into the jewel.

The Shikon Jewel warmed in her hands and shone with a brilliant inner light. It rose up into the air, and as it disappeared, Midoriko's spirit appeared before her.

"Thank you, my child. Be happy and blessed.: She then vanished as if she were only an illusion.

Kagome walked to school, feeling a sense of freedom she hadn't known in some time. Making her way to her desk just as the bell rang, she felt as though the whole class was staring at her. She gave her friends a curious look, and Eri mouthed 'later; to her.

As the final bell of the day rang, Kagome stretched and walked outside. The young woman leaned against a nearby wall, overwhelmed.

"Great, more tests in just two days! How am I ever going to catch back up?"

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Yuka asked as the girls came up to her.

"Yeah, we heard about your heart problems. Maybe it's too soon for you to be up so much." Ayumi put her hand up to her friend's forehead. "Do they really think that that's what has been causing your illnesses?"

I'm fine, you guys. Really. I just need a little time to get back into the routine." She began walking through the school yard, sakura blossoms gently floating down.

"On a better note, have you heard about the new guy?" Eri gossiped. "I hear he's really cute!"

Ayumi gazed off dreamily. "He is, I've seen him. Although," she smiled mischievously at Kagome, "I heard he's been looking for the girl from the Hiragishi Shrine."

The girls stopped in front of her. Yuka peered into her face. "Have you been hiding another hot guy from us, Kagome?"

She held up her hands defensively. "Hey, I don't know what you guys are talking about! I've been gone, remember?"

"And it's about time you came back. You always make me wait for you," a gruff voice called from behind her.

'InuYasha?' Kagome slowly turned, and found herself looking into a pair of warm brown eyes. "InuYasha!" She embraced him tightly, afraid that if she let him go, he would disappear again.

"K-Kagome?" Her friends giggled behind her. "We're still at school, you know."

Blushing, she pushed him away.

"Hey! What did ya do that for?" He folded his arms across his chest. "Feh. I'll never understand you." Despite his harsh words, he smiled at her.

"Let's head to the shrine, InuYasha." She took his hand and called a goodbye over her shoulder to her dumbfounded friends.

They walked in silence, not wanting to spoil the moment with words. As they approached her house, InuYasha stopped in front of the God Tree.

"It seems like only yesterday you freed me." He turned to face her, and saw tears falling down her cheeks. "What's wrong now?"

"How did you - why - I missed you so much." She once again embraced him, resting her head on his chest. "How is it that you're here? I saw you die. We buried you right over there."

"I was reincarnated." She looked up at him, a curious expression on her face. "What, you think only your soul gets another chance?"

"No, I just realize that my wish came true. At least part of it."

"WHAT? You already made a wish on the jewel?"

"What would you have used it for, to become a demon?" Kagome asked irritated.

"Don't tell me you two are starting up already."

"You know them. They fight when they're happy."

The couple turned around to see Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and Shippo ascending the shrine steps.

"Can't you ever just be nice to her, InuYasha?" Shippo licked a lollipop, looking fully human. "I know it's hard being human, but just deal with it. Ow!" The little boy yelped as InuYasha bopped him on the head. "Grandma, make him stop!"

"Grandma?" Kagome looked at Kaede.

"It would seem that young Shippo is now my grandson." The elderly woman stroked the boy's hair lovingly. "My only question is how we came to be here."

"I wished for us all to be together again, to live in peace and happiness. I just couldn't imagine being without you all."

"It will be hard adjusting to this new place, but there seem to be plenty of beautiful women... I'm just kidding, Sango!" He put his hands up to block her attack.

"What's all that ruckus? Kagome, are you there?"

"Out here, Jii-chan." Her family came out and greeted her friends.

"We've heard so much about you, welcome to your home." Kagome's mom smiled politely as Miroku took her hand in his.

"Beautiful woman, would you give me the honor of bearing my ... HEY! Stop it!" The monk shielded himself as both Sango and Kagome hit him.

"You much stay for dinner." The older Hiragishi woman offered. "Tell me, where are you staying?" She entered the house with Sango and a bruised Miroku, a small cat following behind.

"And who might you be, madam?" Jii-chan began flirting with Kaede as Sota and Shippo ran off to go play.

"Looks like everyone's going to be fine." Kagome and InuYasha walked into the well house and sat on the stops. "I wonder who else made it here?" She mused quietly.

"Who else did you wish for?" InuYasha looked at her, worried.

"Well, I wasn't specific. I just wished for us all to be together and pictured each of you in my mind. I may have thought of some others..."

"Who, Kagome? Not Sesshomaru?" She remained quiet. "Who! Oh no, not..." he made a disgusted face, "Koga?" She just smiled. "He better not try anything with you here! I swear, if he comes anywhere near you I'll -"

"InuYasha?" Kagome stood up behind him and placed something around his neck.

"What the -? Not again! Ah, come on Kagome!"

"Sit, boy."

* * *

A/N: And that's it. I hope you enjoyed my little story. This was written back in 2005, long before I had read or seen the end of the series. I realize there are a lot of things that probably wouldn't work with my fanfic based on what was shown in the last season, but that's what makes it a fanfic. lol

Oh, and I have to say this: please don't steal my plot and try to continue it for me. It's finished. There's no more to write. I actually had that happen on the last site I posted this, and it was enough to turn me off of writing for 4 years. Don't make me go through that again! Thanks!


End file.
